Songs And OneShots
by LadyPooh
Summary: I write songs along with One-shots; therefore I'm combing the two. In your review tell me what plot, genre, couple, and ending you want. The other rules are inside Rated Kplus.
1. Info

I've been told I rock at writing songs and making one-shots to go with them! So I'm letting you tell me what you think!

Give me a couple and a plot (Can be any couple, Rated G).

I will do my first eleven (depending on whether there is a good plot or not).

Can be any genre. (except horror).

Have fun with your plot! (That way I can reach my full potential and make you proud)!

Give the ending you would like in your review. (The goal is to make you smile).


	2. Wowcow

Free. Beck was finally free. And I was going to make him mine. Jade was never perfect for him anyway. She could never be as beautiful as I am, she tries but it never works out in her favor. Am I being mean? Maybe, but she was mean first; therefore I find it fair.

He sits there, his hair perfect, his smile perfect. Out of the corner of my eye I see a upset Andre and Jade but think nothing of it and strolled over to Beck.

"What's up Tori"? he questioned.

I sighed and tried my best to look sad and replied by saying,

"There's this guy, he's really cute and I've had feelings for him for sometime but he's always been taken; he's not now and I thought I'd tell him how I felt".

He smiled and scooted closer.

"Well do you think you would have a chance, I'm sure you would, I'd go with you".

"Beck, are you asking me out"?

He looked scared but happy.

"Yes, Ms. Vega I am".

For the rest of the class I stayed close to him and occasionally placed my head on his shoulder. I pretended not to see Andre storm out of the room at the end of class.

Months passed and Andre stayed as far away from me as possible and when I was with Beck, Andre always seemed to be in the back of mind. It didn't feel right so I pretended that my heart didn't ache when I saw him. Our first date was filled with great music and food but no love. More and more Beck talked to Jade but I felt no pain. I convinced Andre that we should sing songs together like we used too. As we sang he said that he had loved me since we met, but I knew I couldn't leave Beck and asked Andre to go. Beck came over soon after. We were drinking pink lemonade when he turned and explained that he still loved Jade and that he wanted to be with her again. I smiled, said okay and let him out. Andre would be mine.

Song:

You were and oh so sweet so I figured we could be something.

I turned away extra soon cause I knew I wasn't feeling you.

That old guy, my best friend , was the one I fell for in the end.

Now you see we are apart, and I always thought this day would break my heart.

But boy you see that old guy is the one for me.

And who knew the mean girl would be the one for you.


	3. Being hawt is a gift baby

I despise him. That boy all the girls think are cute; Zack. He's a player, he'll break your heart in two if you give him the chance. I never thought she could be so stupid, but she's letting him in. So what if their friends that means nothing! He's just like her, or at least they look the same. He was her first; the first to call her beautiful, now all the times I've said it means nothing. I might be getting a teeny bit jealous but if she was her girl you'd wouldn't be thrilled that he was around. He knows her secret, the small town boy from Boston. So she talks to him and tells him everything that's going on with us, good and bad. When he confronted me one day I almost grabbed him by the collar and threw him down the hallway, but I decided she might hate me if I did such a thing and I walked off. But all I know is he better watch it.

Song:

Girl he's player, ain't trying to be a hater but he better stay away.

We were fine before he walked into our lives, now he's ruining all our days

Green eyed monster that's what he really is

And I hate him and his blond hair, and his Justin Bieber flip

Thinks he cool, tries to run our school

Doesn't he know Canada pop is better than the Red Socks

Girl you better tell him there's only one place he can stay.

You better explain that that's far, far away.


	4. Bubble Gum Yum

She sat in the chair slowly biting her nails and trying hard not to look at him. I could tell she was trying not to cry, trying her best to stay strong, trying not to run out of the room. So far she was doing fine but I could tell that as soon as the bell rang she was going to break. I found her in the janitor closet, face red, eyes swollen. I almost felt sad but I noticed she was also singing and laughing and dancing with her eyes closed like no one was watching. I began to sing also and laughed when she turned looking frightened seeing me there.

"I've missed that Jade".

"Missed what you chiz"?

I laughed.

"That dancing and singing, the you before that jank that broke your heart"

She hugged me which took me by surprise, but it felt good.

"What exactly was that for"? I asked smirking

She blushed a bit and smiled, taking my hand.

" I think I love you, I'm not that sure why but I think it's because your sort of amazing".

I swiftly placed her on my back, "I love you too Ms. West".

We exited the closet and found ourselves laughing as Beckett Oliver stared at us in disbelief.

Song:

Girl he hurt you pretty bad

Hurt me seeing him make you sad

Gotta say you were going strong

But strong don't last very long

So I'll love you better

Hug you whenever

Tell you how I feel

Treat you right,

Day and night

Make you see this love is real


	5. Coffee Writer Girl

It's not fair! We were supposed to live happily ever in a castle or at least a big house with tons of candy! But no, he said goodbye to me and our big castle house filled with sweets. He left me for the star just like every other guy I'd ever given a chance, but she always left them for Andre, the one guy who was perfect for her but always ignores her flirting. He saw me that day sitting on the steps and asked what was wrong. Between my sniffling I explained that Joey had left me. He held me close and sweetly said that Joey was wrong for me while I cried. There was an awkward pause between us yet I felt serene. As we kissed I couldn't help but notice his lips tasted like candy.

Song:

Oh boy he let go. let me go, hold on, no he didn't hold

You caught me at the start, you caught my broken heart

Want you, boy I do

Ask me if I love you I'll tell you I do

I do. I do.

Kiss me, hold me, love me

Now my heart, feels free

Want you, boy I do

Ask me if I love you I'll tell you I do


	6. Songs And Oneshots

I'd never really sang a song that good before. With Cat singing as my backup and myself on the guitar and as lead vocalist I knew there was no way Jade wouldn't fall for me. Cat hugged me and giggled and whispered,

"She loved it. I could tell" and continued on her way. I blushed at the thought of Jade West, grumpy, beautiful Jade West, loving a song I wrote. With my new found confidence I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. " Puppet boy what are you doing?" I smiled and kissed her. No one else had seen that special moment between us. The next day she broke up with the boy she'd been with for two and a half years. Cat was right, Jade loved the song, and me.

Song:

I never thought that I could love you

I never thought our love could be true

I never pictured you saying could goodbye to him

But I'm glad to say you did

And now everything's turning out perfectly

And I never felt more happy


	7. Jessamyn

Robbie and I watched as Cat and Jade talked about the new student walking in. I didn't like that Jade seemed interested in the kid and Robbie didn't seem very happy that Cat was all giggles too. Later on after Tori and Andre decided to tell us, and stop being flirty, we realized the kid was making a film. It seemed like fun, a lot of fun actually, but when I figured out a few weeks later he was into changing our roles and making Andre kiss Jade and make me kiss Tori I knew I had to put this to a stop.

I told Sikowitz that all of our class wanted to do a new film for the project and he said it was fine, he just really wanted to drink coconut milk anyway. I ended up with Jade as my partner later on, Robbie had Cat, and Andre had Tori. I guess we all had our happy little ending.

Song:

You see the new kid walking in

I tried to act like I wasn't interested

Your best friend's all happy too

The other boy's not in a happy mood

But now the new kid's gone

And I'll love you all my days

All day long


	8. JmagsWriterofAwesomeness

It started the day after Labor Day. The day most people my age dreamed up. I was thirteen years old, it was the first day of sixth grade; the grade where I could finally be a man.

Of course, my first day of middle school wasn't what I expected and I ended up laying in multiple garbage cans. Mamaw thought me trying to be "a man" was crazy and she wanted me to always be a child. So, she gave me Rex Powers.

He was my friend, my puppet to cry on, and soon enough I loved him. Soon after meeting Rex, I met Caterina Valentine. She was everything Rex was and wasn't. Rex could be rude and hated by many. Caterina, or Cat, was sweet and bubbly and beautiful. Rex was there for me when I needed him, just like Cat.

Rex was hurtful and after a while of being with him I knew our relationship was over. I gave him away to a doll shop and just a week later a saw a little old lady pick him up and give him to a little boy who looked like me himself when I was in the sixth grade.

Caterina became my friend, my shoulder cry on, and soon enough I loved her.

Song:

Sixth grade, "Garbage Can Boy" was my name.

I had on friend who was full of game.

No one ever hurt me again, never, ever tried.

Then, a pretty little something came and caught my eye.

Now that "friend" I used to have is long gone.

Now I have a new one that has flaming red and beautiful songs.

I used to feel so alone

Today she gives me strength to carry on.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this chapter has been longer than the others. If so, it's probably because I was so excited to get a new review. If not, well I still hope it's loved. **

**Much love, **

**LadyPooh**


	9. Whalomp

I couldn't believe this! Even after a year of being without him and hearing so many other boys say how beautiful they thought I was I couldn't get this jerk out of my mind.

Ryder Daniels had hurt me more than I thought was humanly possible. He'd broken my heart and stomped on it and tossed the remaining pieces out of a nearby window. André wrote an amazing song and I thought that getting revenge would make my broken heart just a little bit better. Of course, I was wrong.

So now I'm sitting on my bed in my comfy pajamas crying into my pillow dabbing my eyes every so often and trying to compose myself. Ryder isn't worth my tears; he's a jerk who does whatever he has to do to get ahead. It's dark and quiet when my phone starts ringing. I expect it to be André who calls every night just to say hello. I glance at my phone to see that instead of André calling, it's Robbie.

"Robbie"? The question in my voice is undeniable but Robbie doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, hey, hey Tori!"

"Robbie it's three in the morning. What do you want"?

"I need to come over".

"You need to come over? Robbie Shapiro you are not coming over".

"Yes I am, your crying and being all poopy like. So, I'll be over there in ten minutes".

That kept me quiet. How did Robbie, the boy who I'm not even all that close with know I was feeling poopy?

"Fine".

Robbie did come over like he said. We talked and talked and I even cried a bit.

He was full of affection and I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the curly haired boy.

"Tori, if I kissed you now would you be upset"?

I didn't know what to say. Robbie always seemed to just_ love_ Cat and I was starting to have teeny feelings for André, even if that didn't get Ryder out of my mind. Hearing Robbie ask to kiss me suddenly sent flutters down my spine and my heart do a flop.

I leaned in slowly and our lips touched. Everything changed then, anything I had ever felt for anyone else ever, disappeared.

I was in love with Robert Shapiro.

Song:

He was horrible to me.

You were always so sweet.

He was the jerk that made me cry.

You were the boy that sent flutters down my spine.

I cried over him he didn't deserve it.

I smiled over you because our love was true.

I felt unimportant when it came to him.

I felt loved when it came to you.


End file.
